our fingers intertwined
by gentlespecialforever
Summary: Rachel and Finn fights and break up. Finn leaves Rachel alone at the park and guess who comes to comfort her and bring her home? ONESHOT *based on my knowledge of Season 4 Episode 4 'The Break-Up'


"Really Finn?!" Rachel shouted at her so-called _boyfriend, _Finn Hudson.

"C'mon Rach." Finn said in a begging tone as she crosses her arms over her chest and stomps in her heels away.

"No Finn!" Rachel said turning around to face him again. "I thought that this reunion was going to be great and that this relationship was going to work." She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Finn's eyes cocked up. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Rachel sighed again and turned and looked up to face Finn. "I don't think that this is going to work. Us. I can't have a relationship with you if you don't fully support my choices and long distance relationships aren't going to work for us." She said and her head bent downwards, afraid to look at him in the eye. But it didn't matter because she knew that the look on his face was going to be a mixture of rage and sadness.

She was waiting for him to respond (probably in a bad way) but he didn't. She looked up and she saw his back turned towards her and he was walking away. Walking. Away. "Finn?" She said. He didn't stop or anything just kept walking. "Finn!" She gave up because she knew he wasn't going to stop. This reminds her about the time in Junior year when they broke up because she found out about him and Santana and she ended up making out with Puck. But this time was different. She was not so heartbroken this time. She wonders why. She sits down on the side of the fountain and curls up into a ball and sulks there.

She rubs her bare legs trying to warm them up from the cold fall breeze at night and sighs. Then she jumps up when she feels warmth suddenly placed on her shoulders. She looks up. "Brody..." The sparkling blues eyes meets deep brown ones. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled a bit and sat down in front of her. "I think I should be the one to ask that." She laughs but the heartbreak still remains.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, Finn." She confesses to him. His hand pat her on the back and then rubs in in a comforting matter. "He and I were going to get married. I know it's stupid. Getting married in high school and you didn't even graduated yet and didn't get the taste of college but I...I really thought that he was the one for me." She states sadly.

"What happened?"

She laughs bitterly. "He was visiting and he wanted to talk to me about the whole marriage thing. I said 'no' and we fought and he left me here all alone. There. End of story." She lowers her head down and on top of her lap. She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her.

"I'm here. You know that right." He said. She nods and hugged him back her face against the base of his neck where is meets his shoulder and practically snuggles up against him.

"Thank you." Rachel said once they pulled apart. He smiles and stands up and pulls out his hand for her.

"C'mon. I'll take you home." Rachel takes his hand and he pulls her up and onto the ground. "Don't want to have a pretty girl roaming the streets of New York all alone." She smiles at him and they walk out the park together and he takes her home to her apartment. Through their journey to her apartment, their hands were still intertwine and never left each others' until she went home.

* * *

**A/N: That was...short. Anyway that was my little imagination running through when I was looking at Glee spoilers. Finn and Rachel are gonna break up on the 4th episode 'The Break-Up'. (kinda obvious) I'm not sad by this because I'm not really the Finchel shipper. I'm more Puckleberry side (that's why i love Jarley) and quite frankly, I'm happy 'cus I'm just sick of Finchel breaking up and then getting back together all the time. They should meet new people and set each other free. Plus, I'm just really lovin' Brochel so they should have their moment and just be together (forever and ever and ever and ever...) So there is my little short story. probably the shortest out of anything I've ever written. I'm happy that people like my other brochel story so thank you all so much and i'm going to keep on writing because Brody's body has not left my mind yet (never will...) **

**Thinking about writing a multichapter story but I don't know yet. Review if you want and review if you don't. Just give me feedback. Thanks. **


End file.
